Beyond The Barricade
by Michaela Phantomhive
Summary: Olivia Thernandier, daughter of Amanda Thernandier goes into the barricade for her lover, Anthony Pontmercy. (Marius's brother) What will happen, well you will have to find out. (Fairly short story.)


Olivia Thernandier stood in her kitchen with her mother. She was dressed in a simply tattered black dress and a brown coat. Her brown hair and deep green eyes looking at her mothers brown wavy hair and brown eyes. "Olive What were you thinking!" Amanda Thernandier shouted at her. Olivia looked up at her and frowned deeply. "Mother I am sorry I just wanted to see him one last time. I-" "That is no excuse" Amanda snaps at her. Olivia looks down at the ground, she does not want to fight, she doesn't want to hurt anyone. Amanda looks at her and frowns, she walks over to her and hugs her. "I'm sorry, I just don't want you to get hurt." she whispers. Olivia releases the hug and looks out the window seeing Anthony setting up the barricade with the rest of them. She frowns and suddenly looks around, frantically as gunshots are heard in the distance. "Wh-Where is Raymond?" she asks her mother. Amanda looks around her brown eyes filled with fear "He went to the barricade with Marius!" she shouts. Olivia then runs out of the house, her mother runs after her. She sees her daughter climb the barricade. "Olivia what are you doing!" Olivia looks down at her mother from the top "I'm going to get Raymond. I love you mom." Amanda frowns as tears threaten to fall down her cheeks. "I love you Olive so much." she smiles sadly as her daughter climbs over the edge, as the gun smoke obscures her vision. Marius sees her and shouts "There's a boy climbing the barricade" Olivia then jumps down and sees Raymond. "Olive!" he shouts running over to her, she hugs him and sighs. "Thank god you are safe" she whispers. Raymond then backs away from her feeling a warm liquid upon his hands and clothes. "Olive why are you wet?" he asks just as Anthony, Marius's brother enters. "Olive what are you doing here?" he walks over to her. Marius watches his brother and her closely through the thin layer of gun smoke. She looks at him and releases Raymond. "I-I wanted to see you.." she whispers. Her eyes filled with a pained expression, Anthony noticed this. "Olivia, what's wrong?" he asks. Her vision becomes blurry as she falls down. He quickly catches her and sees the wound, he gasps. "Olive you need help!" he shouts looking around. She shakes her head "I-I'll be fine. Just stay with me until I fall asleep" she whispers. He shakes his head "No please don't say that." he pleads to her. Her head slowly starts to droop as the blood soaks her dress and coat. "Anthony, what's wrong with her?" Raymond asks looking down at them. Anthony looks up at him and shakes his head. "Is she dying?" he asks, his tone deathly serious. He looks down at Olivia as her eyes slowly slip close and her body becomes limp in his arms. He cries softly and hugs her. "No! Please don't leave me!" he shouts. Raymond frowns deeply as Anthony slowly sets her down. He runs over to her and shakes her "Olive! Wake up please!" he shouts continuing to shake her limp body. BANG! gun shots are fired. Anthony quickly grabs Raymond and runs behind a building. Raymond gasps as tears fall down his cheeks. "Raymond I want you to climb over the barricade to your mother" he explains. Raymond looks at him and then to Olivia's body. "But what about Olive?" he asks. Anthony places a hand on his shoulder "Olive won't be coming back now go quickly." he gently pushes Raymond towards the barricade. Raymond quickly starts to climb over.

BANG! Another gunshot, Raymond freezes and suddenly falls off the barricade, a pool of blood forming around him. He gasps for air as blood fills his lungs. Anthony looks at him and shakes his head as the young boy becomes limp beside his sister. Amanda then sees them and tries to run over to them. "NO!" she shouts as Anthony holds her back. She cries softly "What have I done?" she whispers as Anthony hugs her closely. The gun fire slowly fades away. Anthony looks down at Olivia "Did she love me?" he whispers. Amanda gasps and wipes away stray tears, she looks him in the eye. Her brown eyes meeting his blue eyes. She nods slowly "Yes, she loved you very much" she whispers as a single tear falls down her cheek. He looks down at Olive and cries softly. "I-I loved her, now it's too late." he slowly walks over to her, as Amanda backs away, walking to her home with tears in her eyes. He lifts up her limp body and cradles her softly singing.

He sings "Your life was cold and dark but you were unafraid. On your own pretending I'm beside you all alone I walked with you till morning. In the darkness the trees are full of starlight and all I see is you and me together forever. I love you but I know that I am blind and all my life I've only been pretending without you my world will go on turning a world that's full of loneliness that I have only known. I love you. I love you but only on my own." his singing slowly fades into sobs as he cries into her hair.


End file.
